


A Dangerous Dilliance

by InfiredSpirit



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, clean I swear, f/f - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-05-04 09:39:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14590197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiredSpirit/pseuds/InfiredSpirit
Summary: When a rich CEO and her brother's girlfriend develop feelings for each other, the world begs to disagree.Inspired bythis picture.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This one is just a short introductory chapter. The ones after will be longer, I swear!  
> Enjoy!!

“Spectacular, isn’t it?” The man whose name she hadn’t bothered to remember asked Minji, who didn’t even remember that he was sitting beside her.

“Suppose.” She replied. She had been trying for an hour, it seemed, to make the man understand her passive aggressive replies to every one of his dumb questions and leave. 

“Do you always talk in short sentences?” He asked again, scooting a little closer, which made her scoot away. He just smiled. 

His smile. She couldn’t bear seeing it anymore. She supposed that it would make all other girls swoon, but it had no effect on her. 

“Only to you.” She replied finally, expecting him to get the hint _this_ time.

He didn’t, and instead widened his smile more. 

She started wondering how much her social status would be impacted if she punched him, when she spotted her brother approaching her.

“If you’ll excuse me-” she said, and stood up from the couch, smoothening her already unwrinkled silk skirt.

She met her brother halfway, and was about to throw a snarky remark at him, when she noticed the girl beside him.

She was beautiful, in every meaning of the word. A smile etched her perfect face as she looked at Minji, her soft eyes smiling with her lips. A strand of stray hair hung in front of her face.

“Looked like you were having quite a tough time back there, sis.” Her brother, Taehyun, remarked.

“And he wouldn’t leave, either.” She said, still looking at the girl.

“What trouble would it be for the CEO of JiU ent to cast a boy away?” He asked.

Minji, at only 24, was the CEO of one of Korea’s biggest companies. The dying company that her father had left to her only a year ago had been resurrected in her hands. 

Unfortunately, with success, comes the responsibility of showing up to business parties, which was why she was there.

She shrugged. “Who would this young lady be?” she asked Taehyun instead.

“Oh, I nearly forgot.” He said. “This is Yoohyun. She’s my girlfriend.” 

Her attention was brought back to the girl. “I didn’t think you would be so lucky to get such a beautiful lady as your girlfriend, but I was wrong.” She said, smiling at the girl.

The girl blushed, and raised her hand “Hello, Ms. Kim.” 

She slid her hand in Yoohyun’s hand. Her hand was soft, warm, and shaky.

“No need to be nervous,” she looked into her eyes. Yoonyun’s constant warm smile faded as their eyes met. “After all, we’ll be seeing each other quite often from now on.” 

\-------------------xx--------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

Yooheon stood in front of her college’s gate, looking around anxiously.

Taehyun, her boyfriend, was supposed to pick her up to take her on a date, but he still hadn’t arrived.

After standing there for a while, she sat down in one of the chairs under the trees flanking the gate that someone was kind enough to install. It seemed, a situation like hers arrived often.

She sighed, and scrolled idly through her phone. After scrolling through a couple photos of her friends, she was met with a photo that Taehyun had sent her from the night before.

Her eyes seemed to instantly find the woman clad in an impeccable silver suit. Even in a photo, she carried that mysterious aura that made her unable to look away when they met in person. Her cold eyes, the slightest hint of a smirk on her lips… they all exuberated a sense of power, took her by surprise every time she looked at her.

“Yooheon! Earth to Yooheon!” Screamed her eccentric friend, Siyeon, into her ear.

“Oh my god!” She stood up. “You scared me!”

Siyeon just gave her a sly smile. “What are you still doing here? Waiting for an invitation to hang out with us back at the band?” 

Her moment of happiness faded again. “Taehyun was supposed to pick me up, but-” 

“Wow, look at that car!” Siyeon cut her off.

Yooheon was not a car-savvy person at all, but the car she watched roll down the road looked, even to her amateur eyes, expensive. She could almost hear the collective gasp of everyone around them as it grew clearer as it drew closer.

If she had been shocked before, she was even shocked when the car stopped right in front of her.

The window rolled down, and before she had the time to contemplate, the familiar face of Kim Minji appeared in front of her.

She didn’t know what to say; she didn’t even remember if she knew how to talk. All she could see at the moment was that Kim Minji, her most recent object of infatuation, was looking at her through her dark sunglasses.

“You look like you’re waiting for someone.” Minji said. Her tone was neutral, with just a hint of interest.

“Uh, Um, yeah.” Yooheon said when she finally found her voice. “Taehyun was supposed to pick me up for a date.”

She looked at her watch, which she noticed, was an expensive, designer gold. “It’s been almost an hour, it doesn’t look like he’s going to come.” 

Yooheon cleared her throat. “I’m sure he’ll come-” 

Minji smiled. It was a cold, condescending smile. “He’s my brother, I know him. If he had to come, he’d have by now.” She paused, and looked at Yooheon. Somehow, even through her dark sunglasses, she could see her gaze deepen. “Don’t be shy, and come in.”

Yooheon smiled nervously “I’m sorry ma’m, I couldn’t possibly-” “I insist” said with such authority that her legs were moving before she was.

The driver opened the door for her to get in.

Minji had her body turned towards her as she entered. The inside of the car was probably as big as her entire kitchen.

She sat down slowly, shyly. Minji’s presence was a commanding force.

“So, how is your relationship with my brother going?” She asked, after a moment of tense silence.

“Uh…” she said “Fine, I guess.”

Minji had a look on her face that said she wanted to say more, but wasn’t. 

“We didn’t get to speak the last time we met, tell me more about yourself.” Minji commanded. Maybe she didn’t mean to sound commanding, but Yooheon thought that she wasn’t capable of requests.

“I…” She began.

“Don’t be awkward, Yooheon.” She said, suddenly. “I’m only two years older than you, after all” 

Yooheon gave another nervous smile. “Err.. I’m an only child of a family of three-” She mentally slapped herself. _What are you saying?_

Minji leaned forward towards her, making Yooheon’s breath hitch for a short second. She lowered her glasses down her slender nose, exposing her slightly slanted dark eyes.

“It’s okay. Don’t be nervous.” She said. “After all, you’re going to be a part of our family for a long, long time.”  
Yooheon didn’t know what to say. Her comment struck her as odd; she didn’t know whether to take it as a positive or negative.

Minji leaned back again, taking off her glasses altogether, exposing her beautiful face to its fullest. Yooheon was once again struck by her cold beauty that drew everyone to her, like bees to nectar.

“Okay. Let’s leave that.” Minji said. “Let’s talk about your school life. I heard you’re in a school band as one of the vocalists, correct?”

Yooheon smiled genuinely this time. “Yes.” she answered.

Minji smiled encouragingly. “Tell me, how did you start?”

“I started when I was a child, when my mother noticed I sand along to the songs on TV…”

Yooheon looked into Minji’s eyes as she spoke. Her eyes liquidised more and more with every word she spoke. For the first time she’d seen her, she thought, Minji looked genuinely interested. 

“I hope that our uni band could help me-” suddenly, her phone rang - loudly, obnoxiously, in her pocket. She picked it up to see Taehyun’s number. She’s completely forgotten about him.

“Uh, Hi, Taehyun, I was about to call you, but Miss Kim already picked me up and-”

“That’s great! I’m sorry, I couldn’t make it today. Next Friday, I’ll make it up to you. I promise!” 

“But-” with the gallant sound of many male voices cheering, the phone cut off.

She dejectedly put it away, back in her bag.

She suddenly noticed that Minji’s heavy gaze had been on her all this time.

“Tell me.” She said. “How did you two meet?”

“Well…” She didn’t look up from her knotted hands on her lap. “He came up to me suddenly one day, and asked me out. At first I thought it was a dare, but… my friends convinced me; he’s the star athlete after all. I couldn’t say no.” 

She finally looked up. “I’m sorry if I upset you, he’s your brother-”

Minji surprised her by putting a finger on Yooheon’s lips. “Shhh. It’s okay.” She removed her finger, but her lips still felt the warmth and weight. “Your relationship isn’t going that great after all.”

Yoohyeon couldn’t say anything. She looked outside the window, sadly.  
“Yooheon?” Minji’s surprisingly gentle voice asked, calling her attention right away. “I’m having a party tomorrow at our house. I would be very happy if you could attend.”

Yooheon noticed that the car had come to a stop, right in front of her house.

“How did you know my address?” She asked.

Minji only smirked. “I’ll see you at the party?” 

The driver was then opening her door, ushering her out.

Yooheon didn’t know how much longer she could deal with her sudden surge of emotion in her life, but she enjoyed it. After all, you didn’t meet a celebrity CEO everyday.


	3. Chapter 2.1 - An apology

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a filler chapter I wrote just now - and as the name of the chapter suggests, I want to beg for you guys' apology. It's been a long time since I uploaded the last two chapters, and that is solely my fault. I'm a high school student - I'd been busy the whole year and now, after my finals are over, I'm awaiting my results.  
> Dear readers and insomnias, I want to beg for forgiveness from you. I promise to be more diligent!

Minji turned to lay on her side on her bed. She reveled in the subtle sunlight filtering through the blinds of the windows of her room as they kissed her skin. She marveled at how this was the first time she had allowed herself to just lay in bed, not sleeping, not awake, just resting since she had joined her company. She smiled wryly.

Finally, she swung her feet down, where her naked feet met the plush, soft carpet. Stretching her hands above her head, she made her way downstairs.

“Morning sis. You’re late.” Greeted her brother as she made her way down to the living room.

She turned her face towards a jug of water away from him, and scowled. Unknown to the public, the Kim siblings didn’t share the best relationship. Taehyun was as spoiled a son could get, and after a messy fight for the rights to the business, their relationship was forever stained. She poured herself a glass of water.

“What do you want this early in the morning?” She asked, still turned away.

“Nothing.” He said, and when she turned around with an eyebrow raised, he quickly reiterated. “I heard you dropped my girlfriend to her house yesterday.”

“I did, yes.” 

“And you invited her to the party tonight.” He said. “The party meant only for our close family.”

“I supposed you would want your date to accompany us.” she said, smirking at the direction she knew this was heading.

He scowled. “That was my decision to make. Not yours. Seeing as how she’s _my girlfriend._ ”

She scoffed. “Oh dear brother.” She set her glass down and walked towards him. “I know very well why she’s _your girlfriend_. And I know she’s dissatisfied with your relationship. I know why that is too.” She stepped closer. “Do her a favor and at least make her feel like she’s your girlfriend. She doesn’t deserve to be an accessory.”

With that, she turned around, and walked away from him.

"And I know why you're doing what you're doing!" He yelled, making her turn around. 

"We are more alike than you think, sis." Taehyun said. "We're both the same."

Minji took a deep breath. "We are not the same, brother. Our differences are why I am what I am and you are what you are." She looked him straight in the eyes. "I am much above you." 

\-------------x x--------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I'm terribly sorry. I would write and upload the next chapter later today itself. Thanks for the overwhelming support for just the two chapters! I won't disappoint. I promise.


End file.
